


Sk8 into my life (Working Title)

by royal_taejo1230



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by 2gether: The Series (TV), Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_taejo1230/pseuds/royal_taejo1230
Summary: Hasegawa Langa is in his 3rd year of university when he's confessed to by a persistent man with blue hair. In order to get the man off of his back, Langa enlists the help of the energetic Reki. Join as they grow closer to each other through their fake relationship. If you've seen the Thai series 2gether, you'll get the gist. It's loosely based on that show.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	1. Introduction

Being confessed to by his Finance TA was not how Hasegawa Langa expected his morning to go. 

“Langa, I do believe that you are my other half! The Eve to my Adam,” the blue-haired man said. Langa’s eyes darted around the empty hallway. How could this man he never spoke to be confessing to him? Langa didn’t even remember his name. 

“Oh,” Langa said in shock. “I’m not interested.” Langa turned away and started to walk out of the building. 

“I will show you that we are meant to be together!” The TA shouted after him. The man’s words made him pause. Growing up, Langa received his fair share of confessions from guys and girls, but none were ever as bold as this one. After standing still for a few seconds, Langa started to move again. He looked behind him to make sure he wasn’t being followed. 

Unfortunately, the confrontation in the hallway wasn’t the last time he’d be cornered by his eccentric TA. 

One day in the cafeteria as Langa ate with his roommate, Nakamura Takeda, a plate of poutine was placed in front of him. Langa looked up and saw the TA staring back at him with a smile. 

“I heard this was your favorite so I had my chef make it for you,” he said as though his behavior was normal. 

“Uh...thanks…” Langa was once again caught off guard. Takeda stared at the man with narrowed eyes. 

“I need to make sure that my Langa is eating. I wouldn’t want you to starve before I could have my way with you,” he said. 

“What the fuck?” Takeda said under his breath. The blue-haired man turned and faced Takeda for the first time. He gave him a quick once over before sticking out his hand. 

“Shindo Ainosuke and who might you be?” Finally Langa had a name to put to the man.

“Nakamura Takeda. I’m Langa’s roommate,” Takeda shook the man’s hand and looked at him with unmasked suspicion. “Who are you to Langa?” 

“It does not concern you.” Ainosuke said with a furrowed brow. “My dealings with Langa aren’t anyone’s business but my own. It would do you well if you did not concern yourself with my feelings for Langa.” 

The tension at the table was palpable. With wide eyes, Takeda and Langa stared at the intense blue-haired man. Neither of them knew what to say, but his speech did prove that Langa needed to avoid him at all costs. 

“Thank you for the food, Ainosuke,” Langa hoped this would make the man leave. At the sound of Langa’s voice, Ainosuke’s eyes lost their hard edge and a soft smile crossed his lips. 

“I hope everything is to your liking. I even had my chef call a contact in Toronto to get an authentic poutine recipe,” Ainosuke gushed. “Eat up before your economics class.” 

How did this man know his schedule? Better yet, how did he know his favorite food? 

“This is so weird,” Takeda said under his breath. “Just eat so we can leave. Hopefully you don’t drop dead.” 

With hungry eyes, Langa looked at the plate of poutine. He kept getting whiffs of the gravy and cheese. He picked up the fork sticking out of the pile of fries and shoved a forkful into his mouth. The familiar taste of starchy potatoes, savory gravy, and gooey cheese curds filled his mouth. 

He shoveled the rest of the food into his mouth and washed it all down with the soda he bought. 

“Should I bring this for you everyday?” Ainosuke asked after watching Langa demolish the plate of food. Langa looked at the man then back at the empty plate. For most people it wouldn’t be a hard decision, but Langa needed to weigh his options. 

On one hand, he did want the TA to go away and stop bothering him, but another part of him also really enjoyed the poutine and wanted more of it. But was his peace worth a plate of good poutine? 

“That won’t be necessary. I’m not interested,” Langa chose his peace over the poutine. He and Takeda collected their trash as they vacated their table. Once they were out of earshot, Takeda turned to his roommate.

“Who the fuck is that guy?” he asked. 

“He’s the TA in my finance class, but he randomly confessed to me after class one day. And now he won’t leave me alone,” Langa explained. 

“Do you think he’ll stop?” 

“Hopefully he gets the hint.” 

Contrary to Langa’s words, Shindo Ainosuke did not get the hint. If anything, he became more persistent. One plate of poutine became a full breakfast and lunch every day he had class. After a few days of receiving restaurant quality meals, Langa started avoiding the cafeteria. He also started to sit in the back of his finance class and left as soon as it was over. His reprieve didn’t last as long as he hoped. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite ball of sunshine shows up!

The longer Langa stared at his notes, the less they made any sense. He'd been studying for his history exam for hours and nothing stuck in his brain. With a groan he dropped his head onto his textbook. Maybe he would absorb some of the information. Even though his brain stopped functioning, his stomach didn't get the memo. It grumbled as he sat at his desk. The chips and soda he'd been guzzling wouldn't be enough to fill him. 

Langa pulled his phone out and started an order for food, but a knock at his door stopped him. He stepped out of his room and walked to the door. He knew it couldn’t be Takeda because he had a key. 

“Maybe he forgot his key,” Langa mumbled to himself. Takeda did have a habit of getting too wasted at drinking parties and he’d have to be dragged home by a classmate. He unlocked the door and pulled it open. “Did you lose your key ag-” Langa stopped himself when he saw Ainosuke. 

“Good evening, my love,” he said with a flourish. “I knew you’d be studying for your history class, so I decided to bring you lunch.” He presented Langa with a wrapped bundle. 

Langa didn’t know if he should take the food or slam the door in the man’s face. As he was thinking, he caught a whiff of broth and pork and his stomach betrayed him. The soft growl caused Ainosuke to smirk. 

“Sounds like I came just in time.”

‘How did you know where I lived?” Langa asked. 

“Don’t worry about that my sweet Langa,” Ainosuke said with a soft smile. “Now take the food.” he shoved the bundle of food into his Langa’s arms with force. As much as he wanted to eat the food, Langa knew the moment he accepted it, he would never be rid of the man. With a heavy heart, Langa gave the food back to Ainosuke. 

“I can’t take this.I already promised my…” Langa tried to think of an excuse that would make Ainosuke go away. “...my...boyfriend...that we would meet up for a study break.” Red eyes narrowed at Langa’s confession.

“Why have I not heard of this boyfriend before?” He asked as though he had a right to Langa’s personal information. 

“We just made it official and tonight is our first date as boyfriends.” Langa lied. Ainosuke’s eyebrow furrowed. 

“I would love to meet this boyfriend of yours some time,” He said, tucking the food under his arm. “This doesn’t mean I will stop trying to pursue you. I just have to formulate a new approach.” With that, Ainosuke spun on his heels and walked away. Langa closed the door to his dorm and groaned. 

What had he gotten himself into? 

____________

“You told him you had a what?” Takeda shouted after Langa told him about the events that happened while he was away. “Now he’s going to show up and see that you lied.” 

Anyone who knew Langa, knew that he could be impulsive. Growing up, his mother said he got it from his father. 

“I just have to find someone who can fill in for a bit,” Langa said with an unconcerned shrug. 

“How are you going to find some guy to be your fake boyfriend?” Langa hadn’t thought that far. “Maybe you can do it?” Takeda gave Langa a blank stare. 

“You’re lucky you have your good looks. Ainosuke knows that I’m your roommate. He wouldn’t believe that I’m your boyfriend.”

Takeda was right. This was one of the downsides of having a small social circle. Connecting with people wasn’t Langa’s strong suit. The only reason he became friends with Takeda was because they lived in the same space. 

“You better figure out something fast because Ainosuke is across the room,” Takeda motioned to the door with his head. Sure enough, standing by the door was Ainosuke in a crisp white polo shirt and a k pair of pressed khaki chinos. A girl with blonde hair seemed to have his attention. 

He thought he would have more time before he’d see Ainosuke again. The man would only accept so many excuses before he called Langa out on his lie. Langa put his head down hoping Ainosuke wouldn’t find him. But as always, Langa wasn’t that lucky. Ainosuke’s red eyes locked with his blue ones. 

“Shit! He saw me,” Langa hissed. Before he could resign himself to the fact that he wouldn’t ever get rid of Ainosuke, Langa’s saving grace showed up in the form of a red-haired boy with a skateboard under his arm. 

“HI! I’m Reki and I am looking for members for the skateboard club! We take people at all levels!” he said with a bright smile. 

“If my friend and I promise to join your club, would you pretend to be his boyfriend? He has some creep on his back and we need someone to make him go away,” Takeda said as soon as Reki stopped talking. Reki blinked in confusion while Langa stared at his roommate. Now people were going to think they were weirdos. 

“Sure!” Reki answered before setting down his skateboard and sitting next to Langa. “Are you the one who needs the boyfriend?” he asked. His big golden eyes didn’t hold any judgement. 

“Yes,” Langa answered simply. Before he could say anything else, Ainosuke showed up at their table. His eyes were only locked on Langa.

“Hello my dear Langa,” Ainosuke said. His attention finally moved to the other occupants of the table. “Oh and who might you be?” he looked at Reki with a scrutinizing gaze. 

“This is my boyfriend, Reki,” Langa answered. Reki gave Ainosuke a smile. 

“Hi it’s nice to meet you…” Reki trailed off not knowing Ainosuke’s name. Ainosuke’s eyes narrowed. 

“Shindo Ainosuke,” he said in a clipped tone. 

“Are you a friend of Langa’s?” Reki asked. Ainosuke clenched his jaw briefly before relaxing it. 

“You could say that. Please excuse my candor, but I would have expected Langa to talk more about his boyfriend.” With judgemental eyes, Ainosuke stared down his nose at Reki. 

“I already told you that we just made it official,” Langa said. 

“It seems to me that you are lying,” Ainosuke retorted. 

“Just accept that your dear Langa has someone who is dear to him,” Takeda said. He’d become fed up with the back and forth and just wanted to enjoy his meal. 

“I will be keeping an eye on you two,” Ainsouke said before leaving the table. As soon as he left, Langa’s shoulders sagged in relief. A smack on his arm caused him to straighten back up. 

“What the hell, dude? Why didn’t you tell me that the creep after you was Shindo Ainsouke?” Reki snapped. Langa didn’t understand why Reki was so worked up. Reki caught onto the confused look on Langa’s face. “You’re telling me you don’t know who he is?”

“I know that he’s the TA in my finance class.” Langa didn’t understand what the big deal was.

“His family donates so much money to the university! His family is so rich and powerful, it’s sickening and his dad is the president of the university. What did you do to get him after you?” Reki shook Langa by the shoulders. 

“I have no idea. He just stopped me one day after class and confessed to me,” Langa explained. 

“So now I am his romantic rival?” Reki asked. “What if he has me taken out? I’m sure his family has the connections for that,” Reki rambled. 

“I don’t think anyone is getting killed, but you two will have to make this relationship more believable,” Takeda said around a mouthful of fries. 

“How are we going to do that?” Langa asked. 

“Do you have any social media?” Reki asked him. He had a few accounts that were collecting dust. 

“Yes.” 

“Okay! You need to follow me on them.” Reki instructed as he pulled out his phone. “Also I’ll need your phone number.” 

“You guys should probably post some couple pictures online.” Takeda said. 

“You’re right!” Reki slung his arm around Langa’s shoulder and opened his front camera. “Smile Langa! This is our first picture as a fake couple.” Reki smiled into the camera while Langa let a small smile tug at his lips. 

Reki seemed satisfied with the picture and started tapping away on his phone. 

“You’ll need to start using your socials more so that everything looks believable,” Reki looked at his phone and shot up from the table. “I would love to talk more, but I have a class in ten. See you guys at the first club meeting. It’ll be at five on Wednesday afternoon.” 

With that the ball of energy that was Reki, skated away in a flash of red. 


End file.
